1112
Ben convinces Barnabas to trust Julia, but at Collinwood, Gerard is suspicious of her. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood in 1840, where Julia Hoffman discovered herself after she walked up the staircase of time to escape the destruction of the great estate in 1970. Finding that Barnabas did not follow her, she has turned for help to his old servant, Ben Stokes, who works out a plan for her formal arrival at the great house tonight. But Julia, desperate to find Barnabas, has gone to the secret room of the mausoleum, hoping that his spirit from the present has been transferred to the body that was chained in the coffin there in 1797. Julia, now wearing proper 19th-century clothing, decides not to go to Collinwood to introduce herself, and instead goes to the mausoleum. She puts her head close to Barnabas' coffin and tries to get a sign from him. Act I Julia is unable to resist and decides to break open Barnabas' coffin with a large rock. At Collinwood, Gabriel continues to investigate the earring he found before Gerard walks into the drawing room. Gabriel informs him he is to go to Rose Cottage once he finishes reading Flora's new book, which Gerard apparently finds fascinating. The two argue for a moment before Gabriel decides he believes Gerard does have some powers, and brings up the topic of the earring. Gabriel tells him he found the earring in the playroom, and they wonder who it belongs to. In the mausoleum, Julia removes the chains from Barnabas' coffin and nervously opens it. Barnabas opens his eyes and stares at her momentarily, but he doesn't recognize her and tries to strangle her. She is saved by Ben, and Barnabas is shocked at his appearance. He asks how long he has been in the coffin and Ben tells him it's 1840, roughly 45 years since he was chained up by his father. He again goes after Julia, but Ben convinces him to let her go, and she runs out of the mausoleum. Barnabas wonders if anyone from the late 18th century is still alive, and where his father is. Ben informs him that Joshua has been dead for "many years" and Daniel is now an old man, also dying, and they are the only two left from his mortal life. Ben explains that Julia claims to know him in the future, but Barnabas scoffs at the story. He tries to convince Barnabas to get back in his coffin, but he refuses and runs out. After he leaves, Julia returns to the mausoleum. She fears that if Barnabas is caught, then Barnabas in 1970 will cease to exist. Ben tells her she must go to Collinwood and introduce herself, so they can prepare for Barnabas' inevitable arrival as well. Meanwhile, Samantha is walking through the woods when she feels as if she is being followed. Barnabas appears close by and Samantha screams. Act II In the drawing room, Gerard examines a small statue when he hears Samantha rushing in through the front door. She claims that she saw a strange man in the woods who chased her. Gabriel shows up and makes fun of her, but Gerard believes her story and decides to go search the grounds. Gabriel says it's not worth his time because there are police all around the estate: apparently a woman has been attacked on a road near the cemetery, drained almost completely of her blood. Samantha leaves for a moment and Gerard and Gabriel continue to bicker at one another over what "use" Gabriel has for Gerard. Samantha returns and wants to leave Collinwood for the night, but there is a knock on the door. Samantha opens it and finds Julia, who immediately notices Gerard and is frightened by him, but she calms herself down and introduces herself as "Julia Collins." Act III Julia formally meets Samantha, Gabriel and Gerard, however Gerard is clearly suspicious of her. She asks if "her brother" Barnabas has arrived yet, but they are clueless as to who she is talking about. Julia explains that she and Barnabas are the children of the Barnabas who lived at Collinwood in the late 18th century. She has been living in Pennsylvania for the past several years, but Barnabas remained in England and is soon coming to America. Ben arrives and helps Julia along with her story, but Gerard nearly catches her in a lie when talking about Barnabas. Gerard decides to go to the village to pick up Julia's luggage, but not before he shares a drink with the rest of the family in welcoming her to Collinwood. The next morning, Julia meets with Ben in the foyer and they agree they must chain Barnabas back in his coffin. Act IV Julia and Ben arrive at the mausoleum and find Barnabas' coffin is gone. Back at Collinwood, Gerard has found the matching earring in Julia's bedroom, making him even more suspicious. When Julia returns to Collinwood, he asks her many questions about when she arrived in town and her life in Pennsylvania. Julia struggles with his questions before he finally starts talking about the earring. He shows it to her, much to her surprise, but she only mentions the unusual design of it. Gerard calls her bluff and demands to know what she wants at Collinwood. Memorable quotes : Ben: There are people here who do remember Barnabas Collins. ---- : Gerard: If I wasn't capable of anger, I wouldn't be much of a man, now, would I? Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * James Storm as Gerard Stiles * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Thayer David as Ben Stokes * Christopher Pennock as Gabriel Collins * Virginia Vestoff as Samantha Drew Collins Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1115. * The set decorators were busy arranging new antique furniture in the foyer and drawing room, replacing furniture such as the turn-of-the century Horner bench beneath the landing. However, the tall case clock, or grandfather clock, flanked by sea serpents, would also be attributed to the firm of R. J. Horner (1886-1922), and therefore would be incorrect. However, it should be noted that in 30, the grandfather clock is stated to be 200 years old, and in 357, it is said to have been commissioned by Barnabas as a wedding present to Josette, which would date it to the year 1795. * Julia is credited as "Julia Collins" in the end credits, even though that is an assumed name. * Closing credits scene: Door mechanism to the secret room in Collins mausoleum. Story * Julia changes the course of history by letting Barnabas out of his coffin in 1840, something that had apparently not occurred for the Barnabas in the year 1967 when he was released from his coffin by Willie Loomis in 210. * A servant at Collinwood named Bainbridge finds the woman who was attacked. * Julia's earring was found two nights ago. * Gerard mentions a restaurant in Philadelphia on Chestnut Street. * Gerard has been at Collinwood of 1840 for several months. * The opening montage states Barnabas was chained in his coffin in 1797 when it actually happened in 1796. ** In 366, when Victoria Winters time-traveled to 1795, the marriage of Barnabas and Josette was to take place exactly month later on December 20, 1795. ** During the "1795 storyline", 366 to 460, the year was only ever given as 1795. Although the year of 1796 was never mentioned during these episodes several incidents were said to have happened in January and February (419), presumably meaning the year changed to 1796 at some point. ** In 662 and 885, Barnabas time-traveled back into those events and a year of 1796 is given. ** During the "1897 storyline", 701 to 884, and in present day episodes following that point, the events were frequently referred to as having taken place in the year 1797. ** When the vampire attacks of that time are referenced in 1167, it is stated to have begun in the Winter of 1796 and continued for six months into 1797. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Julia: Barnabas is summoning me (reprised from previous episode); Gerard: Mysterious Julia Collins. * TIMELINE: Day 412 begins, and will end in 1115. 6am: Ben and Julia go to chain Barnabas in the coffin. Julia's pin was found in the playroom two nights ago. Bloopers and continuity errors * There are only two chains around Barnabas' coffin, but Joshua Collins used three of them when chaining Barnabas in 1796, and Willie opened three sets of chains in 1967. * A boom microphone is visible when the family toasts Julia's arrival, over Barnabas' coffin in the Collins mausoleum, and overhead when Ben opens the secret door in the mausoleum. * The stage manager, with a script in hand, briefly appears on camera when Samantha, Gerard and Gabriel talk in the foyer. * Incandescent light bulbs are visible in the foyer torchieres. Collinwood would not have electricity of any kind until much closer to 1897. * When Julia goes to the Collins mausoleum in the reprise, she is not wearing her hood. She was wearing it in the previous episode. *When Barnabas was released in 1967, he was facing the opposite direction in his coffin. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1112 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1112 - The Boy Friend Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes